Jet
Jet (제트, Jeteu) is the character of Denma. He's one of Apple's leaders. Zet is old English version's name. Biography Just 6 months earlier, at the end of war with Big Four who are El's soldiers, in Urano, Jet goes to meet Aaron with his colleagues. Dike went to frequent bars after he's hearing that. After a while, Jet has a contract with Uriel. And he was forced to get a job Silverquick, which is intergalatic courier service. His Eve is Bon. He wins the bet with Denma and then gives two Reds. Red is highly sensitive package, class one. In Eve Rachel, he and Denma teaches Arcel, Ballack, other trainee Quanx deliverer about Adam. In Blackout, he listens to the Crying Daddy's closest friends with Denma. He hates Yahwah. So he belongs to Apple. In Mandragora, he has a videoconference with Denma. Edrei is his supervisor of D-3 in Silverquick. So he revealed For Supervisor Edrei. In Savoy Gaal (5), Denma asks Yahwah to send Jet and a defender. But Edel and Arcel come. Arcel reveals to Denma that he's Ephraimite Quanx. Then Denma calls Jet when he's running. Denma tells Cell put Jet on the line, but Cell says his line is out of reach. In Pigear, Jet's story is begins. In (1), in the spaceship, Bon gives cooking for him. But Bon can't cook well. He tells Bon to throw the plate straight into the trash can. Bon ignores him and put the food into the freezer. He wonders how much Silverquick know about Apple. He contacts his girlfriend. The girlfriend tells she isn't interested in dating a womanizer and hangs up the call. He opens up a list of other women deliverers and contacts to June, who's one of them. In the meantime, the spaceship arrives Mr. Mario's planet, who's associated with the Tanza's party. Jet, and Bon who controls a Avatar are try to deliver the Pigear's pheromone. But he meets Mu, a staff member at the Animal Protection Lab. Mu steals the package. He manipulates gravity by his own Quanx ability and suppresses Mu. And this scene is caught by the surveillance cameras outside and later Tanza, his men, and Hoon are finds out this. Hoon says to Tanza that this red astro boy is a Quanx with a different ability from his. He sprays the items inside the package. No wonder people call him the Sexy Jet. He takes blows well. And he always wonder, how is he understanding Bon's words. He can easily handles 17 thugs. Because of Mario's package, he's caused by the mishmash of Mu and staffs of Animal Protection Lab and poachers. He suffers from Hoon's ability to distorts space. He tells it's merely a by-product of gravity. But Hoon is instantly relocating the space affected by his gravity as soon as he set his coordinates. It's a space distortion that doesn't require gravity. Hoon's skill is seems to a class above his skill. Hoon beats him so blows him away, and he manipulates space into a slide, and he continues to beats him. He tells to Hoon that he grew up enduring heavy gravity since young age. Then Hoon punches harder. At this time the poachers come. He thinks there's a limit to the size of gravity field he can place, so he can't attack more than 17 all at once, plus they have a Quanx. So he thinks on three, he'll godspeed himself out of here. At this time, the male Pigears come. In (8), he looks at the Pigears and thinks this is a self-deprecating joke from god. Tanza says he doesn't knows delivery guy to steal back the delivered package. And Tanza wonders why are they surrounded by Pigears all of a sudden, so he guesses one of the pheromone ampoules break during the fight. Hoon takes the package. He stuns Hoon with his fist and he says a sucker punch for a sucker. Tanza orders to poachers that he just took down Hoon, and they'll lose the pheromones if they get swept by the herd of Pigears, so shoot him now. Denma calls him when he's running. Denma says to him that he found a friend who can hang out with him. He keeps running and hangs up, then looks at the cliffs and uses zero gravity to floats in the air. Beneath the cliff is filled with Pigears' dead bodies that fall from the air as they chased him. He says to Bon that Pigears are threw themselves off the cliff over female pheromone. Then he hears Bon's answer, he angry and tells he isn't like Pigears. He orders Bon to pick him up with his ship. Tanza orders to poachers that he'll send Hoon as he wakes up, so make sure to get it back. After returning to the spaceship, Bon takes out the food in the freezer and defrosts it. And Bon is punishes herself. He sees the sign language in the recording video that he spoke with Denma and notices that Denma has found Ephraimite Quanx. He's delighted to find that they have found a clue to escape from Silverquick. At this point, Bon sees Mu calls to him. He angry and says Bon that why is he eating food. He asks to Mu that where is Mario. Mu says if he help them out, she'll make sure to find Mario. He tells no favors until Mu takes him to Mr. Mario and he hangs up. Hoon is angry that Jet isn't a gentleman because Jet stuns his face with Jet doesn't uses Quanx ability. When Hoon is angry, he tells other poacher that Jet is a dirty player. Hoon goes looking for him. He says to Bon that ampoules will mess up his delivery schedule, so he'll just mark it "recipient unavail". Mu put Mario to sleep, and calls to him. He orders Bon to go look for Mario because Mu probably hid him somewhere nearby. He meets Mu and rides her on the bike. He says he helps Mu for 1 hour and then he gives the package to Mario, and if this takes longer than an hour, that's the end of their relationship. As he rides the bike with Mu, he sees the dead bodies of the male Pigears on the road. Where poachers are, Mu says he and she need to neutralize poachers' equipment so they can give up on this hunt. A poacher finds he and Mu through a drone. The other poacher says he tell Hoon because a Quanx for a Quanx. When Hoon received the poacher's call, he says he'll see Jet sooner than he expected. He sees the female Pigears and says they closer to human, and more pretty and beautiful. Hoon arrives and beats and stuns him. The poachers put he and Mu to sleep with the concentrate and put them on auto-pilot to middle of a farmer's market in a small city until Jet's hoverbike's battery ran out. He says that bobcat-like Quanx sneaked up on him from behind. Mu says Hoon is the one who saved them. But he promises revenge to Hoon. He says Mu to make sure her explain to Mario for him, because this is the concentrate she stole from him. Mu says it shouldn't be a problem since Mario was going to hand it to the poachers anyway. He says to the poachers that he just need to hand the package over to Mario, at this time, Hoon says he isn't supposed to be here and if Tanza finds out about this he will kill him. He doesn't use his Quanx ability and they fights to grab each other by the hair. While they're fighting, they hear the cries of the Pigears and stop to fight. Mario refuses to sign to him that he didn't hold onto the package, and also he didn't prove that he isn't one of the with Mu. Hoon takes Mario and heads to the poachers. Mu says it's dangerous because male Pigears will start swarming in, and they will attack anything that could be a threat to their babies, until the female and baby Pigears stop crying. He and Mu are just get the signature by Mario and they'll leave, so they chase poachers. He tells Mu that he isn't convinced that the cute creatures are supposed to turn into giant nostrils. Hoon tells Tanza that they're here. He threatens Mario and receives a completed signature. Hoon shots this scene with a video, and makes a customer complaint for Silverquick headquarters. When Yahwah, who saw Hoon sent to customer complaint so gave Jet a punishment, Jet attacks him. So Hoon is very angry and says thugs like Jet perpetuate the negative stereotypes of them Quanx, and that's what killed his innocent friends. Hoon uses the space converges into an single point, and makes his hand pointed and penetrates him. Hoon only broke Jet's arms, so he can't even keep his guards up right now. Hoon tells to follow his word, while he beating Jet. "I will become more polite, for the sake of other Quanx." At this time, he creates gravity converges into a singular point. He saves Hoon after stopping his ability and he says he's going to make sure Hoon's feel his wrath in every bit, every step on the way. Yahwah says Jet has just exceeded the Quanx power limit they permit for self-defense, and the damage on the reputation of Silverquick isn't something he can pay with his time or money, so he orders Adam to terminate unit Jet. Adam is tries to decapitates his neck. Fortunately, he saves his neck because Yahwah is catched by the directors of Silverquick station-7. Bon controls a Avatar and flies to him. He notices that he has peed himself. Hoon looks at Jet and turns his head and blushes his face. He smiles after seeing Hoon and heads to the ship with Bon's Avatar. After that, he receives first aids treatment from Mu because she's vet student. He blames Mario when Mu smells. In 14. A.E. (3), Edrei moves the package with Bon, who wears protective clothing. Edrei says to him that Dr. Yahwah withdrew his punishments, so go back to the HQ and get himself treated. And Edrei tells Denma got Yahwah's permission to take revenge on some Savoys, and he said that they sold Denma's girlfriend to a slave market or something so they happened to catch one of them this time and Denma said he'll use him as a bait to get the other 4. Then Edrei tells the name of their group is Pentagon and 3 of them are Quanx. At this point, Jet makes a meaningful look. In God's Lover (1), Yahwah says Jet and Golden hair can be quite useful because Savoy Quanx that capture Quanx Pentagon. He thinks the 2 members of Pentagon that aren't Quanx, it seems like the guy who Dike captured is Gaal, the cool guy of Carlburn. Then he thinks this is exactly why he told that old man they keep every member strictly Quanx, and he wonder how much that big-mouth blabbered on to Dike. He angry so he breaks the cup. And he thinks even the Quanx mambers don't know each other, so Gaal can't say anything about them. He thinks they could temporarily work as a team because they all had that one thing in common, the secret that they all had to keep from anyone around them, for their own protection, all 3 of them are Hyper-Quanx, with 2 or more powers. He uses restoration Quanx ability to restores the cup. Yahwah says to Eunguy that one of those 2,500 Quanx also used to be one of him Pentagons, Yahwah takes it he 2 aren't friends anymore. Before he visits Denma, Bon tells him that Denma is here. He worries that Dike (Denma) arrived at the Silverquick headquarters earlier than expected, so he might have noticed that he was a member of the Pentagon. After that, he goes to Denma and asks about Ephraimite Quanx which he finds, but Denma answers with he doesn't know. because his memory after Savoy Gaal was deleted. Quanx abilities *Gravity Manipulation **Multiply Gravity **Enhanced Durability **Zero Gravity **Crushing **Gravitational Fields Generation **Gravity Shield **Gravitational Singularity Generation, Black Hole Creation *Restoration: God's Lover (2) Appearances in Other Media Yo! Villains In Yo! Villains, Jet is playable character. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Default skin (Lv 1, 2 stars ~ Lv 20, 4 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 5 stars ~ Lv 35, 5 stars) Forest attribute Lv 35, 5 stars *Character Description Deliverer of Silverquick. He has a Quanx ability to deal with gravity. He knows Denma of Silverquick from the past. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Jet is playable character. Quotes *(To Denma) "What?" *'That smells like a pheromone perfume that seduces opposite sex. This is Mr. Mario ain't getting old, heh?' *(To Hoon) "Shut up! I don't want to picture that!" *'Alright, on three, I'll godspeed myself out of here.' *"Is this a self-deprecating joke from god?" *(To Hoon) "A sucker punch for a sucker!" *"Get some rest, Mu. Use me as a bed." *(To Mu) "You should like a politician reading a well-written script with a way out when things go south." *(To Hoon) "It's multiplying gravity. A space distortion? Who cares? I don't care if you bend space to deflect my gravity coordinate. An ultimate power is all I need. Gravity powerful enough to suck everything in. What do you think will happen-- if gravity converged into a singular point? Answer me, huh?" Trivia *The word Jet means astrophysical jet in English. He can make a black hole. *The name Zet before his name changes means the alphabet Z (zet in Dutch). *Fan arts **August 1, 2012 **June 8, 2013 **2014 - Source (Spoiler) *In Volume 3, Jet put its face on the cover. *His hair shape comes from the Astro Boy. Also Hoon's name comes from the Kim Hoon of Robot Taekwon V. Category:Characters